


please take care of me

by koutaroomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, IwaOi Married, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, i just love iwaoi, iwaoi canon, ohmygod iwaizumi tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutaroomi/pseuds/koutaroomi
Summary: Cute, Iwaizumi thinks. Picturing out Oikawa’s devastated look and the not edible food in a shade of green placed on the table, his heart unknowingly flutters from Oikawa’s thought of wanting to cook for him.“But as long as I’m here, you don’t need to do that.” Iwaizumi says.“Hmmm, I don’t believe you.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue.Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and proceeds to place the food on a plate. He walks toward Oikawa, nearing closer, “You’re married to me, Mr. Iwaizumi Tooru. That means you’re stuck with me.”---Tooru has a fever and Hajime takes care of him, plus flirting and playing Mario Kart together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	please take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! another fic! this time it's iwaoi. domesitc iwaoi au, im gonna cry. always wanted to write domestic iwaoi au because they're just so canon and cute together. hope you enjoy!! <33

The shallow but soft breathing woke Iwaizumi up from his slumber. He rubs his eyes, removing the heaviness and sleepiness away to bring himself awake. It was already noon with the orange rays seeping through the window cracks and laying on their skins.

He thinks back to yesterday when he and his husband, Oikawa, stayed up all night because Oikawa wanted to beat him in Mario Kart. Of course, Iwaizumi is still the reigning champion.

“Tooru,” He calls out with the evidence of grogginess in his voice. He lightly shakes him by the arm, but there was no reply. “Tooru, wake up.”

And as on cue, the other stirred around, the orange rays dancing around his skin. As always, his husband looks beautiful to him despite the drool running from his mouth and his messy bed hair.

But something was off.

Something alarmed inside Iwaizumi as he examines Oikawa, his face in a frown and wrinkles on his forehead as he sweat beads running from the temples of his forehead, his chest rising slowly and face pale. He swiftly brings his hand to his husband’s face, the palm resting against on his forehead.

“You have a fever,” He says and instantly gets off from their bed. “I’ll make you some porridge.”

He feels a warm hand grab him, putting his steps to a halt. “Hajime…”

“You need to eat and take medicine, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says with a serious face, but Oikawa shakes his head. He sighs, glancing at their intertwined hands.

“I’m fine,” Oikawa tries to persuade, but his physical state says otherwise. “I’ll sleep this one away. Just cuddle with me.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and opens the small drawer to look for the thermometer, their hands still intertwined together to bring reassurance.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa calls, his voice almost inaudible and sweat consistently on his face. “I just realized something.”

Iwaizumi sits on the bed, the weight shifting as he moves closer to Oikawa. “What is it?”

“I’m also an ‘Iwa-chan’,” He replies.

His sentence made the other shake his head, placing the thermometer between Oikawa’s lips. “Idiot.”

“I’ll make porridge first, okay? Just stay in bed.” Iwaizumi adds and leaves the room. With one foot out of the room, he suddenly stops, taking a quick look at Oikawa with a stern face. “Don’t even bother getting up from the bed.”

“But cuddles are enough for me to get better.”

“I’ll give some once you’re fine.”

-

With a bowl of newly cooked porridge on his hand and the other with a glass of water, he sets them down on the bedside table. He locks eyes with Oikawa now sitting down, who has been staring at him since he entered the room.

It was self-evident what he wanted.

“No,” Iwaizumi sternly says.

Like a child throwing a tantrum, Oikawa pouts and pulls him by the arm, shaking him to annoy him. And to get Iwaizumi to say yes to his request.

“But, I’m sick!” He explains with pleading eyes of a lost puppy. With a whiny voice, he half pretends, “I can’t move my arms!”

Oikawa is pronounced. Lies don’t work on Iwaizumi Hajime. But for the man in front of him, he’s willing to make an exception and follow. Maybe he just wants to get this over with. Or possibly deep inside, he just wants to feed him.

“Fine.” Iwaizumi sighs, bringing the bowl and spoon in front of him.

The aroma made Oikawa gulps, despite knowing his taste buds aren’t working well because of the fever, he wants to eat. And the fact that Iwaizumi cooked it for him- which is always because Oikawa ended up almost burning the kitchen once- made him giddy.

“Aaaa-“ Oikawa says like a child, taking a spoonful of the porridge Iwaizumi fed him. ”Ish sho dewishous! (It’s so delicious!)”

“Don’t get the sheets dirty.” Iwaizumi warns, furrowing his brows at Oikawa.

“Yeah, yeah.” He continues eating with a delighted look on his face. Iwaizumi hands him the glass of water, which Oikawa accepts gratefully. “I like your cooking.”

“My cooking or the cook?” There was a hint of playfulness in Iwaizumi’s voice.

Oikawa chuckles at his question. His face was quite red, and Iwaizumi doesn’t know if it was from the fever or if he’s blushing. He couldn’t pinpoint, but he somehow liked it, burying it in the back of his head.

When Oikawa ate all he could digest at the moment, Iwaizumi brings the medicine in his hand. The plastic popping making a crumpling sound as the medication comes out from the pack. He hands the pill at Oikawa, who took it all in one go.

“Get some sleep.” He says, assisting Oikawa to lay back down.

He grabs their comforter, placing it over him and tucks him in like a child. He hears Oikawa sigh, and he speaks with his rough voice, “Please don’t go.”

Iwaizumi softens at the sight. He smiles lightly, sitting next to Oikawa's side as careful as he could. “Don’t worry. I’m always here.”

With a few breaths, Oikawa dozes off to sleep, his face still in a frown and brows furrowed.

Iwaizumi feels his heart clench, seeing his husband in pain sent him spiraling down in pain and sadness. He makes his way to the bathroom to fill a bowl with clean water and a washcloth to lower the temperature.

He sets the bowl down, careful enough to not spill any excess on the floor, and dips the washcloth in the container. He wrings it and moves closer to the sick male.

He brings his hand closer to his face, moving the bangs covering his forehead. He ponders for a moment if it was fine to do something. But he continued, placing a kiss first then places the washcloth on his forehead.

“You really need to take care of yourself more.” He whispers.

His hand plays with Oikawa’s hair, the fingers running through his locks, the softness kissing against his fingertips, and stroking in a slow rhythm. As if Oikawa was fully aware, his face was suddenly calmer than before, the wrinkles on his face disappearing.

Iwaizumi rests his head against his palm, the drowsiness starting to pool in his eyes. He was fully conscious that he’s currently in an uncomfortable position, but he shook it off, wanting to tend to Oikawa as quickly as possible.

The tingly uncomfortableness yelling inside his mind remains ignored. He dozes off, his body leaning against the side of the bed, his arm on the bed as his headrest and the other hand finding itself intertwined with Oikawa’s cold and sweaty ones.

-

Iwaizumi stirs in his sleep, his legs tingling and cramping in the process. He groans, looks up to see Oikawa looking at him with fondness illuminating in his eyes.

“Are you feeling better?” Iwaizumi asks, trying to sit down on the cold floor.

“Good morning, Hajime,” Oikawa jokes. “Yes, I’m feeling better. Doesn’t sleeping on the floor hurts?”

“I’m fine,” He replies. It was the truth. Iwaizumi feels alright despite the stuffy and uncomfortable position he slept in. It didn’t matter to him at all, as long as he’s doing it for his husband, he doesn’t mind to be like this once in a while.

He feels Oikawa shift around, and that’s when he notices that their hands are still locked together. The thought made him smile, and his thumb started caressing the back of Oikawa’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asks, raising his brow at him.

“Nothing.” Iwaizumi replies, but the grin in his face says otherwise.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. There are light bags under his eyes, and the rosy tint on his nose, along with the messy hair, are signs that he's still sick, but he looks better compared to the past hours.

“I’ll cook dinner for both of us.” Iwaizumi says and stands up from his position. He removes the already dry washcloth first and dips it on the water again. He wrings it, removing the excess water from it.

He moves Oikawa’s bangs away again, the tips dancing against the skin of his fingertips. Just like before, he leans closer, placing a kiss on his forehead, which caught Oikawa off guard.

“You’re so sneaky.” Oikawa teases him, the light blush on his face evident. “How about on the lips?”

“I’ll catch your disease if I do that, maybe next time.” He replies.

And the next thing he knows, Oikawa came out of the room, his shirt hanging loose, exposing his shoulder and yawning.

“Didn’t I tell you to rest?” Iwaizumi crosses his arms, attempting to block Oikawa’s path.

“I slept for almost a day! Let me walk around the house.” The male lightly pushes Iwaizumi away, ignoring his nonstop nagging.

Giving up because he knows Oikawa is quite stubborn, he makes his way to the kitchen, wrapping the pink apron around his body. The color pink bugged him off at first when Oikawa bought it from the market, saying Iwaizumi definitely looks good in it.

“I see you’re wearing the apron,” He hears Oikawa stifle his laughter. “You look cute.”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi deadpans.

He didn’t hear a reply from the other, instantly assumes that Oikawa went back to bed. But he feels pair of arms snaking around his waist, the warmth enveloping him.

“You’re so warm, Hajime~” With Oikawa given the advantage of being tall, he nuzzles in the crook of his neck, his breath tickling Iwaizumi.

“Tooru… I’m in the middle of cooking dinner,” He tries to push him off, but with Oikawa’s firm grip and his hands busy with his task, he couldn’t.

“Doesn’t matter,” He hears Oikawa mumble.

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa still feels feverish thanks to their skin rubbing against each other.

“Tooru...” He tries once again, proceeding to fry the food. “You need to rest.”

No response.

“And I might catch your cold,” Iwaizumi adds.

He feels Oikawa’s arms unwrap around his waist, the warmth fading away. He glances Oikawa, who has his hand on his chin, acting like he was thinking.

“Then, I’ll take care of you!” Oikawa says with a smile.

Iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head, waving his hand at him side to side to usher him to sit down. “You don’t even know how to take care of yourself.”

“Excuse me? I do know.”

“Can you cook?” Iwaizumi asks, trying to prove a point.

“Good point taken,” Oikawa sheepishly smiles, rubbing the nape of his neck. “But I can learn for you.”

Iwaizumi smiles, feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks. “Really?”

“Of course, because that’s how I show my love for you.” Oikawa proudly declares.

Iwaizumi laughs at his statement as he remembers an event that happened a month ago. “You tried to poison me with your cooking.”

Oikawa groans, resting his head in both of his hands and not wanting to remember that he almost burned down their kitchen. “It was an accident. Don’t remind me about it.”

Cute, Iwaizumi thinks. Picturing out Oikawa’s devastated look and the not edible food in a shade of green placed on the table, his heart unknowingly flutters from Oikawa’s thought of wanting to cook for him.

“But as long as I’m here, you don’t need to do that.” Iwaizumi says.

“Hmmm, I don’t believe you.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and proceeds to place the food on a plate. He walks toward Oikawa, nearing closer, “You’re married to me, Mr. Iwaizumi Tooru. That means you’re stuck with me.”

With a soft ‘thud’, he places the plate on the table.

“Let’s eat,” Iwaizumi says as he takes the seat opposite him.

With comforting silence between the air, they continued eating, not bothering to speak up. Iwaizumi didn’t want to take too much energy from Oikawa.

“Here’s your medicine.” Iwaizumi slides to medicine to him. “Take it right after you finish dinner.”

“It’s too bitter.” Oikawa pushes it away from him with a frown. “I don’t like it.”

Iwaizumi sighs for the umpteenth time today. He opens the medicine packet, then places the tablet on the edge of the plate. Oikawa’s face churned as he saw the blue pill. He finds his hand ruffling Oikawa’s hair, making it even more of a mess.

“I’ll be in the bedroom.” Iwaizumi whispers.

Oikawa’s ears perked up from what he just heard. With his eyes sparkling, he asks, “A prize for me?”

“Just drink your medicine.”

-

The lure was a success; Oikawa indeed drank the medicine.

“Let’s play Mario Kart! I still have to beat you,” Oikawa comes inside the room, announcing as he points a finger towards his husband. “I’m going to be the next Mario Kart champion.”

Iwaizumi scoots to the side of the bed, making space for Oikawa. The bed shifts as Oikawa takes the big space, holding the PS4 control.

“Wait, before we start,“ Iwaizumi says, shuffling around and grabs the blanket. He flaps it twice, holding the edge, and drapes it around Oikawa’s shoulders right after. “There we go.”

“Geez, you’re so whipped for me.” Oikawa chuckles.

“Who said I wasn’t?” Iwaizumi glances at him, making eye contact.

“Let’s see you beat me, the reigning champion for two years.” He adds, pressing ‘start’.

The two start playing with constant screaming coming from Oikawa despite his groggy voice and some playful shoving shared between the two.

“That’s not fair!” Oikawa screams, aggressively pressing the buttons of the controller.

“You just suck at driving.” Iwaizumi replies, eyes solely focused on the tv screen right in front of them.

“Just watch me.” He hears him declare.

And Iwaizumi did.

His attention slowly shifts from the game to his husband. He watches as Oikawa focuses on the game, his thumbs swiftly pressing different buttons and his tongue slightly sticking out.

With his long lashes fluttering once in a while, the bangs bouncing against his forehead as he makes extra movements, the slightly flushed face because of the fever. Iwaizumi is entranced. He lost count on how many years he felt this way. Since high school? Since middle school? Or was it since childhood?

It didn’t matter, because Oikawa Tooru now finally carries his surname.

“YES!” His eyes widened. He notices as Oikawa raises both of his arms, the smile on his face was wide that it reaches his ears. “I beat you!”

Huh?

Iwaizumi glances at the TV screen, and Oikawa did win the round.

“I told you,” With a smug look, he crosses both of his arms. “I will always reach the top.”

Iwaizumi smiles at him, plopping back on the bed as he bounced up and down from the fluffy mattress. “I did that on purpose.”

“Hmph. I won fair and square,” Oikawa said, placing the controllers down. He wraps the blanket around him, slightly shivering from the cold with the AC blasted on. He flickers the lights off to prepare for bed.

“Come here,” Iwaizumi says, raising his hand as he ushers for Oikawa to come closer.

Oikawa comes closer to his husband, and he feels himself being pulled by his arm. “Hey!”

“There we go,” Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa, resting his husband’s head against his chest.

It feels nice, Iwaizumi thought.

The warmness is engulfing both of them in the middle of the cold night. Oikawa snuggles closer, bringing the comforter and wraps it around them.

It always feels like home whenever he’s around Oikawa. He tightens his hold around him, running one hand through his hair, playing with the brown locks.

“You smell nice,” Oikawa mumbles against his chest. “I’m still sick, you know.”

“Mhmm.” Iwaizumi hums. “You’re complaining about it now?”

Oikawa groans and he feels him shaking his head no. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Hajime…” Oikawa calls out, looking at Iwaizumi. He raises a hand and places his palm against his forehead.

“What is it?” He looks at him with a confused look.

“I think you have a fever.”

This made Iwaizumi roll his eyes. “Go to sleep.”

Oikawa nuzzles his face against his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of his husband.

Iwaizumi feels his eyes getting heavy, the sleepiness rubbing in on him and laying slowly in his eyes. With gentle hands running against Oikawa’s hair, he yawns and closes his eyes, thoughts pondering against his head.

“Hajime?” Oikawa calls again, this time quieter. It was apparent that he was falling asleep. “Never mind…”

“What is it?”

“I love you,” Oikawa says. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Iwaizumi smiles at his statement, holding Oikawa closer. “Me too.” I’ll always take care of you, Tooru.

He adds, “I won’t exchange you for anything in this world.”


End file.
